naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuban Akuma
Kyuban Akuma is a member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell and hails from the legendary Akuma Clan. He was the third member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell to die. However, he was not killed by his opponents. Instead, he betrayed his master and decided not to kill his opponents due to his feelings for Ian Uzumaki and his master used an unknown technique to kill him instantly on the spot. Appearance Kyuban has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Unlike most members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell he usually does not wear samurai uniforms or clothing at all. Or any other type of traditional or regular clothing. Instead, he wears a rather formal attire consisted of a suit and tie. This is because he is a researcher and scientist and prefers to wear this. However, hidden underneath his jacket is the scabbard containing his sword. He also wears a strange device around his neck for an unknown reason. Personality Kyuban is an extremely psychotic and mentally unstable individual. He has multiple personalities and is very bipolar. He usually has conflicted feelings towards his opponents a lot. For example, he felt the urge to kill Hikari Uzumaki and his friends but at other times he felt the urge not too. In the end, he realized he was inlove with Ian Uzumaki and chose to spare their lives. Background Nothing is known of Kyuban's background other than he is a member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell and hails from the infamous Akuma Clan. Story 7 Harbingers of Hell Arc Part 2 *Kyuban Akuma vs. Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, and Ian Uzumaki. Winner: Neither Jutsu & Special Abilites Despite his mental instability and other emotional and mental issues. Kyuban is actually a very formidable and challenging opponent. He was able to effortessly wipe out several ANBU shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village by himself with ease and proved to be a strong opponent for Hikari, Karasu, and Ian during battle. Kenjutsu Like every single member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell Kyuban Akuma is a full-fleded master in Kenjutsu and can use various different swords in many different ways during battle. His skills with a blade are unmatched by anyone other than his fellow 7 Harbingers of Hell members. Soul Absorption Kyuban possess the ability to absorb and devour people's souls in order to gain their powers and abilities. This has allowed him to be able to use all five primary chakra natures and use them all in conjuction with each other very well. Fire Immunity Due to being half Demon, Kyuban is completely immune to fire and has the ability to consume it and get stronger. This makes all fire style techniques useless against him. Dark Chakra Due to being half Demon, Kyuban has the ability to access the dark chakra reserves from his inner demon and grow dramatically stronger than before. His jutsus also grow in power when using dark chakra as well. Jutsu List Chakra Shockwave Slash Samurai Sabre Technique Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu Lightning Style: Four Pillars Jutsu Earth Style: Rock Wall Jutsu Water Style: Sea Serpent Jutsu Chakra Absorption Soul Absorption Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Akuma Clan Category:Samurai Category:S-rank Category:Evil Category:7 HoH Category:Deceased